


Starting Over

by LenaSkyeRose



Series: The Los Angeles Trilogy [1]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaSkyeRose/pseuds/LenaSkyeRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book 1 of a 30 Seconds To Mars Trilogy!</p>
<p>When you make a mistake, you will hit the consequences hard. And Lina has just experienced that. Choosing to escape the place that was once a happy home, she ends up in Los Angeles, known as the city of dreams.</p>
<p>Speaking of dreams, Lina didn't predict meeting her favourite band let alone fall in love with one of its members...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Over

COMING SOON!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this story. I hope that you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
